The Legend of Zelda: A New Life
by Shadow hates Faker
Summary: Link and Zelda, a couple, after Twilight Princess. They start a new life and learn new things. (Work in Progress!)


Legend of Zelda: A New Life

**Hey! So my girlfriend and I started to write a fanfic!She is MoonTrance6, check out her page, and I'm, as you can see, Shadow Hates Faker! She will be underlined, I am plain text Thanks for checking out our sweet FanFic!.**

P.S. We made this up as we went along.

Chapter 1: A Time Forgotten

As Link awoke, slowly, he saw the blinding light of the sun shining through the trees. The forest floor held Link comfortably. The Faron Woods were nice and calm. Link stood up and walked out into the clearing and began his daily stretch. Link does some basic yoga, and warms up his muscles. He pulls out his gear at the time and studies it. Sword, shield, dagger, clawshot and ball &amp; chain. He slowly starts to clean his dented Ordon sword and buffs it down with a rag. He sets it aside, and tightens the bolts and leather straps on his belt. The ball and chain are slightly rusted and the bronze dagger, dirty and blunt. He remembers that Zelda came home with him yesterday, he smiles proudly. "I offered to show her the village" Link thinks… Links eyes then explode into wide circles. He forgot to mention that he goes on night patrol. She must of slept in his house, Link hopes. Link frantically sprints back home.

...The Hylian Princess was abruptly awoken as the sun casted a radiant glow of bright yellow through the open window of her hero's humble house in Ordon Village. Getting up, she stretched her back with a yawn as her eyes took in her now familiar surroundings. Zelda couldn't help the small smile that settled on her lips as she climbed down the ladder and searched for her blonde hero. She let out a small sigh as she noticed that everything was exactly where she had left it. "Did he forget?" The Princess asked herself with a small laugh at his usual frantics. Her mind was pulled from the topic as the sound of distance footsteps could be heard. Suddenly, her eyes found their way to her rapier which sat against the wall. Her fingers found their way to the familiar grip of the sword which said hero had crafted for her, the perfect weapon to slay her enemies; taking a deep breath, the princess opened the door and stepped out onto the ledge over looking the clearing.

As Link stepped onto the ledge in front of his house, he met nose-to-nose with the Princess! Link's cheeks burst into flames as his first reaction was to embrace her.

Zelda was taken aback by her hero's sudden appearance, and shrieked in surprise.

"Ah...L...Link! W...Where were you?" She asks suddenly noticing their closeness and choosing a point to look behind the blonde in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Heh….. I do sincerely apologize Princess, I go for nightly walks on patrol." Link says, as he slowly lets her go, and scratches the back of his head. "I probably should've warned you." Link's cheeks still burning of embers.

"Um...it would have been...nice to have been informed," She said softly before finding the handle to the door and forcing it open in order to allow some room. Zelda quickly took a step back and placed her rapier in its original position against the wall. "Are you always going to be on night patrols?" She asked wearily, not necessarily wanting her hero to be off keeping guard all night.

"No, since you're going to being staying for a while, I'll stay with you and protect you!" Link taking off his gear to just his tunic and belts. "Come, let's go see the town!" Link quickly "slides" down the latter and awaits for Zelda.

The Princess let out a breath of relief that she didn't even realize she had been holding when she heard her hero's answer. "Good," She muttered to herself as she watched Link make his way down the latter before following suit. "I have been waiting to see this little town of yours for quite some time now…" Zelda admitted with a small grin as she linked her fingers with his own.

Link's face warms softly as Zelda embraces his hand in hers. "Ilia will not enjoy our relationship." He thinks and quickly forgets, as he looks over at Zelda, dressed casually, but noticeably a Princess. They walk down into the village and began to greet his old neighbors.

**Alright, that's it for the first chapter, pretty good start, tell us what you think! :D**


End file.
